


We're Sick Like Animals

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 kinks, Episode: s06e02: Red Sun Rising, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mild Spoilers, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: The eclipse completely takes over Bellamy’s mind until there’s barely a shred of him in control. He can barely think, only do.





	We're Sick Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> 066\. Outdoor Sex  
> Title from Animal by Neon Trees  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

The eclipse completely takes over Bellamy’s mind until there’s barely a shred of him in control. He can barely think, only do. When his eyes land on Clarke, he knows what he has to do.

He’s running at her before she even notices. A gunshot from Murphy rings out, ricocheting off a post nearby, but Bellamy doesn’t care. He scoops Clarke up over his shoulder and keeps running. She screams and pounds on his shoulders, but he doesn’t care. He has to keep her safe. 

He has to make her his.

He slows down when they’re in the back garden of some house, out of sight of Murphy’s vantage point, and he gently sets Clarke down in the flowers.

“Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?”

She tries to get up but he growls, pushing her back down. He tugs at her clothes, yanking her shirt and bra up until they catch on her jacket and her pants and underwear down until they catch on her boots. He’s so focused on his desire that he doesn’t even kiss her first, just latches his mouth onto her right nipple as he fumbles to get his cock out of his pants.

Clarke cries out, tries her damndest to push him off, kicking and screaming until he pushes into her. A scream turns into a moan as Bellamy sets a punishing pace, slamming their hips together. He bites down on her nipple and rolls the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She screams again when he moves his hand down from her breast to her clit but instead of kicking him away, she uses her legs to catch his waist and pull him closer.

“Don’t stop, don’t you fucking dare stop Bellamy Blake I swear to god if you stop-”

Bellamy lets out what’s almost a roar and moves faster, if that’s even possible. “Not a chance in hell, Princess.”

Only now does he actually kiss her, though it’s more of a clash of tongues and teeth than a real kiss. They fight for control, Clarke biting down on Bellamy’s lower lip hard enough to nearly split it, Bellamy licking so far back in her mouth he may as well be fucking that too.

Clarke comes twice before Bellamy even comes once and even then he keeps going. It’s so much, almost too much. Clarke’s hands grip Bellamy’s hair tight enough to hurt but that only spurs him on.

The only thing that finally stops him is the sound of gunshots getting closer. A bullet lodges itself in the dirt next to Clarke’s head though she doesn’t seem to notice. All she’s noticed is that Bellamy has  _ stopped _ and that’s not what she  _ wants. _

Bellamy pulls out entirely, stuffing his dick back in his pants and taking off toward the center of town again, if only to draw Murphy away from Clarke.

Clarke lays there panting, so close to the edge that she’s able to rub herself off quickly before righting her clothes and following Bellamy, his come running sticky down her thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
